Big Time Twins
by trezelle2
Summary: Katherine "Kit" Knight is Kendall's twin. The story revolves around Kit's relationship with Kendall, who she calls Barbie, and Katie, as well as her instinct to care for the band. LoganxOC, minimal KendallxJo, JamesxCamille later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I should probably be writing a new chapter of Snape's Child… or maybe even updating Shooting Star… but I'm not. I'm starting a new story.**

_Summary: A story told in the first person, with rare exceptions, by Katherine "Kit" Knight, Kendall's twin. The main points of this story revolve around Kit's relationship with Kendall, who she calls Barbie, and Katie, as well as her instinct to care for and protect the band. She also has a slight romance with Logan._

"Hey Kit-Kat, we're off to the studio… see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Kendall, my ever-annoying twin, jumped over the couch (and, consequently, me) in his rush out the door. I was curled up in my fuzzy pajama pants and a Big Time Rush T-shirt. The other boys hadn't even come out yet.

I yanked on his ankle as he jumped, and he landed on the couch. "Hey Barbie, shouldn't you wait for your band? Or are you starting your solo career without telling me?" I asked. He grunted and grabbed the remote.

You see, Kendall and his friends James, Carlos and Logan, are in a band called Big Time Rush. Katie, our little sister, and I, along with our mother and the band, moved out to California to let the boys explore their career. Katie wants to manage either bands or actors or something, and I'm planning on trying my luck at… well, it's a secret for now.

James came out of the room, the only one of us who didn't wake up with bedhead. Actually, I think he does, but he won't move from his bed unless his hair is perfect. I seriously think the rest of the guys would have left him in the dust years ago if he wasn't an awesome wing. He was actually dressed, but he was headed to the kitchen - no thoughts about a studio in his head.

Carlos was next, with his corndog pajama pants and white T-shirt and helmet. Always the helmet. He also headed for the kitchen, but Kendall turned to me, looking panicked. A half-asleep Carlos could be dangerous. "Why is it always up to me?" I groaned as I climbed over the back of the couch, before slipping and falling, bringing the barely-awake Logan down with me.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, climbing up and offering him a hand. He grabbed it and stood up.

Logan was in a striped shirt and plaid pajama pants. He's the smartest of the group (And I will admit, he is kind of cute… ), and he and Kendall are the only ones of them that can control Carlos and themselves. Speaking of which…

"Kit Kat, Carlos is going to explode the kitchen," was Kendall's comment, without tearing his eyes away from the latest celebrity gossip show. I groaned and bolted for the kitchen.

Logan followed and I removed the frying pan from Carlos's hand. "I guess I'm making breakfast… who wants pancakes?"

I swear, ask a boy band what shirt they're going to wear for a concert or what song they like best and they totally ignore you. But anything related to food or girls… ugh. Boys. They were all screaming "ME ME ME!" before I had finished taking a breath.

"OK guys, go sit unless you're helping." I told them. I turned back to the stove and set it warming while I dug around the cupboards for the Jiffy Mix.

A green striped sleeve reached by me and into the cupboard next to me. "Would you like some assistance?" Logan asked, passing me the Jiffy Mix.

"Sure," I smiled. "Can you grab some plates?"

He headed to the other side of the kitchen while I mixed in the powder and milk. As I poured the batter onto the griddle, I heard the fridge opening. Pivoting around, I saw Logan putting the milk away and pouring juice for the guys. He noticed me, and asked, "You want a glass?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, before… "Shoot!" I turned back to the pancakes and flipped them. Darker than I would have liked, but edible.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" James yelled from the table.

"World War 3 broke out" I deadpanned. Logan gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Carlos is now under the table," Kendall informed us, leaning against the doorway. I filled a serving plate with exactly four pancakes.

"Great. Tell him that Andorra surrendered and he can come out, then give everyone ONE pancake and eat." I passed him the plate.

I heard the vaguely animalistic sounds Kendall feeding the boys and turned to Logan. "Go ahead, they'll eat yours if you don't head out there."

"You coming?" He asked, not moving.

"I don't think so, I've gotta clean up, so by the time that's done I'll just eat out here," I responded.

He disappeared to the other room, and I flipped my pancake and let it cool on my plate while I started to scrub the pan and bowl. As I set them down, that same green sleeve reached past me for the dishtowel, and Logan came to stand beside me at the sink. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Anytime," he smiled and reached for the pan, setting the bowl down on the cupboard. I wiped down the stove and then sat down at the table, where I noticed his plate was too. I passed him a fork and the maple syrup (I had given the boys the less sugary fake syrup so they could drown their pancakes).

It was the little things I noticed that made him so endearing to me - the way his hair held the print of where he rested his head in his hand, the way that he would unconsciously tap a tune on the table and how I would always end up humming along for the rest of the day. Breakfast was never a quiet meal, but whenever Logan was there there was at least intelligent and witty conversation… and something to look at other than chaos.

As we finished breakfast, I checked the clock. "What time do you have to be at the studio?"

"Around 9:30," he responded, grabbing his plate and dropping it in the sink.

"It's 8. You guys might want to start getting ready…"

Logan stood up and headed into the other room. I followed and saw what very well could be the remains of a syrup fight. "I swear, if you guys didn't have to be at the studio soon…"

Kendall jumped up and pulled me into a hug, "Thanks for the reminder, Little Sister," he said. "Gotta go!"

I pulled away and ran my fingers through my hair to rid it of some of the syrup, before yelling, "3 AND A HALF HOURS, BARBIE!" and disappearing into the room Katie and I share.

She was wide awake and playing her DS, so she didn't notice me for a few minutes. I dug around in our closet for a minute before the ten year old asked "Kit, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something," I said. "I'm sure I put it in here, Kate."

"What is it?" she asked. I rarely had something I was reluctant to tell her or Kendall, so naturally she was curious. I stepped out of the closet.

"Nothing. It's not important now, Baby Sister," I said. "Now let's get dressed. What enterprise are you going to start today?"

She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to try it as a modeling agent."

I grabbed my jeans and a fuzzy sweater and pulled off my pj shirt. Katie headed into the closet and grabbed her T-shirt and jeans and pulled the door closed. I finished changing and then headed out the door with my sneakers. "I'm gone!" I called as I shut the door.

James was obsessively combing his hair on the couch when I got out there, wearing a red wife-beater and jeans. As I flopped down onto the arm of the couch to wait for the rest of the boys, Carlos came bolting out of the room he and Logan share, and Kendall came racing after him from his and James's room. They were both wearing plaid button-down shirts and black pants - Carlos's shirt was blue, Kendall's was green. The helmeted one began running laps around the kitchen before running into the foosball table and then me, knocking me to the floor. I stood up to see that Kendall had wrestled Crazy Carlos to the ground. I shrugged - believe it or not, this is a normal morning. I checked my watch.

"Twenty minutes, guys, counting travel time. That means like 10. Where's Logan?"

Said nerd (read smart cute boy) entered then. He was in a white button down long sleeve shirt and black vest with black jeans on. He had a book tucked under his arm and a mysterious box under his arm - or it had been mysterious the second pancake Tuesday of our stay here (Pancake Tuesday was a weekly thing now). Out came the corn dog, and Crazy Carlos became Corndog Eating Carlos.

"How much time to do we have, Kit?" he asked, tossing the empty box in the trash.

"Five. I suggest leaving now, because otherwise you never will and Gustavo will throw a hissy."

"Thanks Kit Kat!" Kendall said. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Bye Barbie!" I called as he bolted. "See ya Carlos, bye James." Carlos grunted around the corn dog and James nodded on his way out the door. "Bye Logan!" I said as he left. "Good luck at the studio."

"Thanks." he grinned.

The boys headed out the door, and I heard random tousling as they ran for the car. Logan, being the only one with a permit, drove.

Katie came out of the room, dressed, and grabbed a breakfast bar in the kitchen before picking up a folder from her backpack and heading out the door.

I was alone in the house with Mom, who would probably sleep for another hour or two. Now, I had to find those folders! I knew I had it when I left Michigan, and I know I brought it in here… where could it have gone?

**A/N:**

**Standard disclaimers, yada yada yada :D**

**Also, mini contest - What do you think Kit Kat's secret dream is? And, as a hint or other mini contest, whichever you prefer, the box of folders she's looking for is related… what do you think? The winner gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**OK, I was hoping to get a few more entries into the mini contest (which I think I'll do quite often :D), but Kaitlyn (EliLover) was very close! She suggested a writer (Kit's really a songwriter) But I also want to say that I really did write the songs that I have Kit writing, unless you recognize them as BTR songs! :) So I ask that you DON'T steal my songs. *Menacing face***

**OK, thanks guys!**

**Also, an anonymous reviewer said that Katie's name is Katherine and Kit and Katie share a name. I just want it made clear, that Katie's name is NOT Katherine. It is Kaitlyn (Freaky coincidence, huh EliLover? :D) . Got that? Great.**

**Now, a note from Kit herself!**

"_Yeah guys, we all know that Trezelle doesn't own Kendall. Or Katie. Or James. Or Carlos. Or pretty much anyone except me. And the plot, she owns that too…"_

**Hey hey hey! We ALL know I own Logan… Right? Right? No? Bummer.**

**Again, I ought to update other stories… but I like this one best right now! Check out my notes at the bottom, but first…**

**ENJOY!**

**\/**

I found them! Finally, my folders. I carefully took them out and put them in the special case I had for them. They were chronicles of _my_ musical career. I've been writing songs for a while now… I double checked that Mom was out shopping and had dragged Katie with her, before I snuck into Kendall and James's room. See, back in Minnesota, we were all in band. I played the clarinet, Carlos played the drums, Logan played the saxophone, James played the trumpet, and Kendall played the keyboard - and that was what I had to sneak in to play. What the boys didn't know was that while they were at hockey practice, Mom signed Katie up for karate and flute lessons and me for dance and piano. I carefully turned on Kendall's keyboard and plugged in my headphones. I slid my purple folder out of the case and onto the stand - it was my favorite. It was the first song I had ever written. The chords were simple and I began to play easily.

_On the computer there's a brightness key_

_I wish there was a button like that for me_

_Because I fall down and I feel blue_

_But everyone wants me to be crying Wahoo!_

_It's a hard task to let you believe_

_That I'm really that strong_

_But I fool you I guess, because you've never seen me grieve_

_But if I hide any longer_

_I'll lose my sanity_

_And if you ask me for another laugh I'll_

_Start screaming profanities…_

At this point, my phone began to burst out with "Nothing Even Matters." Kendall was calling. I switched off the piano and picked up.

"Yes Barbie?"

"Kit Kat, we might be late… Gustavo's real stressed today."

"It's really, Little Brother - not real stressed. But what's up? Kelly usually can take care of him, can't she?"

"That's the problem. Kelly's aunt died and she's flying to Maine for the funeral and to help take care of the little ones. Her aunt had 3 kids, really young. She might be gone for months, and Gustavo's freaking out because he can't find a decent replacement."

"OK, I'll think about coming over."

"Why? I mean, Gustavo thinks we're to young to be trusted… and you're my age. Exactly."

"I am 3.5 hours older, little brother. And I can keep you guys in line easy. But I guess you're right. Bye! Don't drive Gustavo crazy!"

I hung up on him. It really is annoying when Kendall thinks that I can't do anything. I may just have to prove him wrong - without him knowing.

I began to scroll through my phone. I can't quite fool him on my own - and I can't get a job by myself.

**New Text Message**

**To: **

"**Jo Taylor" 582-9567; **

"**Camille Roberts" 276-2378**

**From:**

"**Kit Kat Knight" 548-5287**

**Hey Guys, can you help? I need to disguise myself to get into Rocque Records. Thnx! **

**xoxo KitKat**

I called Mom then, to see how close she was to done at the store.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hi Honey, what's up? Is something wrong? Should I come home? Did you need to call the police?" That's my mother for you- she worries _**way**_ too much.

I laughed. "No, Mom, I'm fine. I was just wondering when you're getting home, because I want to talk to Katie about something. And later, can I head to the studio with the boys? There's something going on that I think I should be a part of."

"Oh, sure Kit, Katie and I should be home in about twenty minutes, and after lunch you can borrow the car."

"Sweet! Thanks Mom! Tell Katie I said hi, Bye Mom, Love you!"

"Bye!"

We hung up, just as the door swung open to reveal a sobbing Camille. "Why? Why are you running away, we all love you! Stay, please, I'm begging yooooouuuuu!"

I chuckled. "Runaway?"

She instantly straightened up and stopped crying. "Yep. So what do you need?"

"I think we'll need a pair of dark shades, a wig, some clothes the boys have never seen me wear, and my BTR Survival Kit."

"You have a BTR Survival Kit?"

"Purely a hypothetical list in my mind. But I know what goes into it, and I have a box, so yeah."

"Cool. So I'll be right back, I've got some cool shades and an old outfit that should fit you."

"Nice, Cam, th-" She was already gone, and Jo walked in.

"So we need to get you a wig? I have a redhaired one from this New Town High episode…" And out came a wig from her tote bag.

"Oh my gosh! That's perfect! Thanks, Jo!"

"Anytime! So I heard something about a… survival kit? Can I help?" She was laughing but I meant it.

"Sure! Here, can you put like 10 corn dogs into a plastic bag? Ziplocs are in the cupboard above the sink and the corn dogs are in the freezer. Throw them in the microwave for a minute or two and then they go in the bag."

I got a weird look, but she grabbed the corn dogs and set the microwave. I darted into my room and grabbed an old graphing calculator and a pocket protector I had meant to give Logan last Christmas but had bought him two by mistake. I put them into the small briefcase.

James was a little bit harder. I had to make a drugstore list and hope I could stop there on my way. At this point, the corn dogs were done. They "ding!"ed as Mom and Katie walked through the door and Jo put them in the bag and the case was full. I snapped it closed and Camille handed me a pair of shades and a minidress with floral print on it. I pulled it on over my camisole and black shorts, put on the red wig and shades, and they hardly recognized me.

Mom then said, "OK, I'm making lunch. Do you girls want to stick around? You're always welcome."

But Jo and Cam shook their heads and left, and I grabbed Katie in our room.

"What's up, big sister?" She asked, curling up on her bed.

"Well, Kendall doesn't think I can take Kelly's place for a month or two, so I'm disguising myself for an interview and proving him wrong. Can you help me with the applications and resume and all that?"

"Sure!" she said. She reached for my laptop and a few minutes later, I had a submitted application and we were finishing up my resume.

"So you were in dance and band… clarinet, right?"

"Yes, Katie."

"And you took what kind of dance?"

"Ballroom. A little Latin, not much."

"OK… let me just send this over to Rocque Records, they said I could leave your last name off until you go in for an interview. That's at… 2:30."

"Cool. Let's go eat!"

And she closed the laptop and we went to the table. Mom had made pizzas. As we ate, I made sure Mom was still fine with me borrowing the car after lunch, and she was.

I was in the wig, dress, shorts, and shades, with the case in the seat beside me. I had dug out my heels that I haven't worn in forever. I pulled up to a Starbuck's down the road from Rocque Records and bought a latte (to add to the popular-girl disguise) and started walking.

Hopefully this works!

**A/N: OK, a couple of things:**

** 1: I have no clue if my line break worked. Or any of my formatting. Who knows?**

** 2: I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sick and then I had 4 projects due at school - BLAH**

** 3: There is an alternate storyline, focusing on her songwriting and Hawk. If I get enough requests I may start writing that one for you too**

** 3b: As my story can span pretty much over any episode(s), I'm thinking about a series of oneshots in which Kat is inserted into specific episodes. Again, if you want it, request it!**

** 4: Mini-Contest! Which of the boys will recognize her first? Put your guesses down!**

** 5: Review please!**

**TTYL,**

**Trezelle2**


End file.
